


A Parent's Love

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Good Dad Regis, More Feelsy than I planned tbh, Shameless HC about Noct's clothes, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Regis is a Father before he is a King, and decides it's time he gave Noct a special gift for his birthday





	A Parent's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this fic is also the last chapter of my XV Week fic Pockets Full of Sunshine, but I figured it also works as a standalone too. I cried as a very particular part in this fic so kudos to whoever can guess what part that was lmao

Regis Lucis Caelum was a busy man, and an even busier King. He rarely found time for himself, these days, what with the war and all. But the one thing he prided himself in, was being able to find time to spend with his son, regardless of how busy he was. 

Sure, he could no longer give Noctis piggy back rides, or rough house as easily as he used to, but sometimes just swordfighting down five flights down stairs, and watching Noctis swing off of a chandelier made up for his lack of...well. Him. 

But today….today was special. It was Noct’s birthday, and it had been a long time since they’d sat down and talked for more than five minutes. Regis couldn’t help but shuffle with nervous energy as he stood in front of his son’s apartment door. 

He could’ve just called Noctis back to the Citadel for a while, but the dad in him found that to sound too official, and before he’d given Clarus a chance to convince him otherwise, Regis had found himself driving down here in what he hoped was a good disguise. In retrospect, wearing a jumper, sunglasses and a low cap when it was 25 Celsius out probably wasn’t his best idea. 

He raised his hand to knock and the door opened before he could.

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Weird fashion sense aside,” he said, slowly, “you know you don’t have to  _ knock _ right?”

“I didn’t know if you were getting a more personal birthday gi-”

Noctis slapped a hand over Regis’ mouth, groaning. “Let’s get inside before you tell everyone about my sex life.”

Chuckling, Regis complied, shutting the door behind him. He glanced around the living room, smiling at the gifts he saw on the table and the sofa. “I see I’m late to the party,” he commented, stepping over some confetti on the floor. Noctis laughed, waving him off, but Regis still felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He’d missed a lot of events like this in recent years…..

They sat side by side on the sofa together. Noctis had to move the violin to make them fit. “Gladio’s gift,” he shrugged. 

“I’m guessing the Moogle statue was Iris, then?”

Noctis nodded, smiling. “Ignis got me a new fishing rod, and Prompto cooked the cake.”

“Extra icing?”

“Naturally.”

There was a lot he could say, right now, a lot he could discuss with Noctis. The supposed treaty; the trip he had planned to get the boys out of the city just in case. But, more importantly….

“I’m sorry,” he blurted, before he could stop himself. 

Noctis blinked, surprised. “What for?”

Regis swallowed, placing his hat and sunglasses on the table. “For not being around as often as I used to be. I have….missed a lot of your growth in recent years.”

Noctis shifted, unsure how to react. “W-well I mean, you’re the King right? I mean, yeah, it sucks and I do get angry sometimes when it feels like you’re putting me last on your priority list, but I get it you know? You can’t be my Dad  _ and _ run a whole city during a war without sacrificing something. I don't like it but…”

Regis heaved a sigh, and pressed a box into Noct’s lap. “Open it?” 

Confused at the sudden turn of events, Noctis lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside. A jacket and a single black glove lay together, folded neatly. “These are….”

A bittersweet expression crossed Regis’ face for a moment, before it melted into a sad smile. “They belonged to your mother,” he whispered. “Her other glove is lost, I’m afraid, but I...I wanted you to have this little piece of her with you. It...isn’t much from a King but-”

“You’re not the King, though, are you?” Regis stared at his son, who sniffed, wiping his eyes with a smile. “You’re my dad right?” Noct’s voice cracked, and Regis had barely a moment to nod before his son’s arms were around his neck, shuddering breaths the only indication that he was trying not to cry. 

Arms encircled Noctis, holding him close, a soothing hand running through his hair. “I will always be your father before I am a King, Noctis. If I neglect to give you the time of day, then you have permission to kick this old man into gear.” 

A watery laugh was muffled by his shoulder. Noctis pulled back after a few moments, smiling as he ran his hands over his mother’s old clothing. “You won best present of the year, at least,” he joked. 

“Well? Are you going to let it collect dust, or are you actually going to wear it?” He meant it in jest, of course, but Noctis nodded, regardless, and placed the box delicately beside him. He stood up, took a breath, and slipped on the jacket. It took him a moment to get the glove done up right, but he stood in front of Regis with pride anyway.

A single thought took Regis off guard, and he blinked to stop his own tears from forming.

_ He’s grown up so well, Aulea. I wish you were here to see him _ .

“Happy Birthday, my son.”


End file.
